My hero even in death
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Rhayne falls for the all star bad boy but when she finds a note saying that Matt and Mello have taken Kiyomi Takada she finds herself pitted against time to save the man she loves.


"**Red. Red. Red. Oh green." I sat at the table arranging my big bag of M&M's into separate piles according to their color. "And brown. All done. Now I can eat them! Ok now let's see… brown starts with B so I'll eat that pile first then green then red then yellow." I pulled the brown colored pile in front of me and began popping them in my mouth one by one. "Mmmm… I love M&M's don't you Mih… Mello." I asked almost saying his real name. "Whatever." Was all the response I got. "Don't be such a grump mister Grinch." I stated with a smile. "I'm not I'm merely thinking." He replied to me in a nonchalant voice as he took another bite of his chocolate bar. "Ha yeah right. You're a mean one mister Grinch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch." I sang as I got up and spun around the kitchen table. "Errr… Would you shut up Rhayne! I'm trying to think!" He yelled at me causing me to stop spinning. "You don't have to yell! Geez." I stated as I sat back down in my chair continuing to eat my brown M&M's. ** "**Hey Mello?" I asked to make sure he was listening to me. "What?" He asked sounding annoyed. "Do… Do you hate me?" I asked with tears in my eyes and sadness evident in my voice. "What! No! No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad please stop crying." He said as he ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged back as the tears stopped. Did I mention that I had a major crush on him. I know that it's stupid to argue and then 'cry' to get him to notice me but hey when nothing else works you tend to stick with what you know. "I'm glad you don't hate me." I said as I lightly pushed him back. "Where are you going?" He asked as I walked to the door. "I'm just going for a walk ok." I said as another tear slid down my cheek. "Ok." He said as he walked back over to the couch and pulled out another chocolate bar. I shut the door and smiled to myself. 'Works every time.' I thought as I laughed to myself and headed out to the park to go find something to do. ** **I had been at the park for at least two and a half hours. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. "Damn. I don't wanna go back" I said to myself. "Well you're gonna have to… Mello is worried about you." I heard that same brotherly voice say to me. "Well if he's so worried then why didn't HE come after me?" I asked him. "Because HE didn't know where to look and I did so I volunteered." I smiled. This was a spot Matt and I came to a lot when we both just needed to get away. "I heard you two got into another spat." He said with concern in his voice. "Hai. But it's nothing you need to worry about. K Matt." I said slightly sad. "I know you like him, but acting like that won't make him like you. You should ask him out." He said as if he had just had a brilliant idea. "Ha. Why so I can just be shut down and laughed at. He would never like me so why bother." I said with a sad smile. "Come on. We need to get back." Matt said as he outstretched his hand waiting for me to take it. ** "**Where the hell have you been?" He screamed at me. "The park." I said shrugging off his anger. "I'm sorry for annoying you earlier and I'm sorry I was gone so long." I said even though I did absolutely nothing wrong. I just didn't wanna hear him bitch. He got quiet as a sympathetic look crossed his face. "It's ok just don't let it happen again." He said his arrogant attitude returning. I smiled at him and held up my hand. "I promise." I looked back at him and thought I saw a blush cross his face before he turned away from me. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. Mkay." I said giving him and Matt a sweet smile. ** **I laid my head against the wall as the warm water cascaded down my body. It did feel good but I couldn't stop thinking about that blush. He's never blushed before, well at least not in front of me. I stood back up and let the water run through my hair. I grabbed the shampoo and put some of it in my hand. 'But why would he blush all I did was smile at him.' I said as the shampoo ran out of my hair and down the drain. I put conditioner in my hair as the thoughts continued to echo through my brain. 'What if… no he would never like me. He couldn't… Could he?' I kept think till I had absolutely nothing left to do. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body and slipped into my room. I shut the door and dropped my towel. "Ahhhh!!!" I screamed before Mello put his hand over my mouth to cease the noise. "Shhh…" He said as he removed his hand from my mouth. "Is everything ok?" I heard Matt ask through the door. "Y-yeah I umm… I just saw a spider but I killed it. No big deal." I said hoping he would buy it. "Ok… You sure you're alright?" He asked for clarification. "Yeah Matt. I'm cool." I said as Mello kept his mouth shut through the conversation. "Ok." Was all the response I got as he walked back to his room.** "**Mello. What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked anger evident in my once quiet voice. "I wanted to talk to you. I wasn't expecting you to be naked." He said as he looked down blushing. That's when it hit, I am naked. I blushed as I used my arms to cover my exposed body. "You don't have to cover up your body. I don't mind." He said with a blush on his face. I blushed as well. "Pervert." I stated as I turned my head to keep my blush hidden. "What! I'm not a pervert! I just… I just don't think your body is worth covering up there's nothing to see anyway." He said as his arrogant don't-wanna-look-like-an-idiot attitude kicked in. "Oh." I said as I looked down tears filling my eyes. 'I'm really crying.' I thought as I touched the tear that fell down my cheek. Normally we argue about stupid pointless things but that… That hurt. "I'm sorry I'm not pretty enough for you." I said as the tears fell like rain."No I didn't mean it like that." He said frantically. "Just go." I said I pulled out my underwear. "But I…" ** "**Just leave me alone!"** **It has been a week since that night and we haven't spoken to each other. Well let me rephrase that… I haven't spoken to him. He's tried apologizing but everything he says is just an excuse. That night confirmed my suspicions, he would never love me. "Hey Rhayne!" Matt said in his brotherly voice. I smiled weakly at him and looked back down at the floor. "You know you should go talk to him." He said as he stuffed his mouth full of popcorn and continued to play his PS3. "Yeah right. I don't even want to look at him." I said as plopped down on the couch next to him. "Whatcha playin?" I asked in a singsong voice. "Resident Evil 5." He said as he looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Nani?" I asked in a slightly confused tone. "Wanna play?" He asked handing me a wireless controller. I smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask." I said as I took the remote from him. "Ok so the object of the game is to not get eaten by a zombie. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked in his superiority voice. "Yes daddy." I said mocking him. "Hey respect your elders." He said with a smile. "Whatever. Let's play." I said as I turned on my controller and we started a new game. ** **Nearly four hours have passed and we're on the last level. "Matt hurry up and come in here!" I said as his character followed me into a room to get away from the hoards of zombies that were chasing us. I smiled as he shot the last one. "Whoo!! We beat it!" I said with a smile and looked at him. He smiled back and I could see the stars in his eyes. "You were awesome." He said as he scooted closer to me. I smiled and looked down trying to hide my blush. "I never knew you were so good at games." He said right next to me. This didn't faze me since I was used to him sitting right next to me. "You never asked." I said looking up at him. I blushed as he began to lean forward. I leaned toward him as the anticipation was mounting. I could feel his breath on my lips just before they touched. I closed my eyes melting into the kiss. His tongue rubbed along my bottom lip hoping to gain entrance which I gladly allowed. 'Who knew Matt was such a good kisser.' I thought to myself as he explored every crevice in my mouth. We broke the kiss when the need for air over powered the want of the kiss. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were looking behind me in shock. I turned around and there he was. "Mello." I whispered as he stalked off to his room obviously angered and possibly jealous. 'Nah not jealous. He couldn't be. Could he?' I thought to myself as I followed him. ** "**Mello!" I practically yelled at him as he slammed the door in rage. "Mello! Please open the door!" I yelled hoping he could hear me. "Go away!" He yelled as I heard something crash inside his room. "Mello! Please! That kiss… it meant nothing!" I yelled trying to get him to stop before he hurt himself. The door busted open with Mello standing there in both rage and hurt. "How could that kiss mean nothing!?! You looked like you were enjoying it to me!" He yelled to my face. "You don't have to yell at me!" I screamed back getting angry. "I did nothing wrong!" I yelled continuing what I was saying. "You kissed that lazy pig!" He yelled back. "Uh guys I'm right here." I heard Matt say in a watch-what-you-say-or-I'll-kick-your-ass kinda tone. "Well that doesn't mean we like each other! We kissed in the heat of the moment!" I screamed as I put my foot in the way of the door before he could close it. "Leave me alone!" He yelled as he pushed the door harder trying to hurt my foot so he could close it. "No! You're such an idiot! You're so dense that you can't even see what's right in front of you!" I said as my foot stayed where it was even though it was starting to hurt. "All I see is a whore who's willing to kiss any guy just to get a thrill!" He said as he went to try and push me. I grabbed the door and pushed it open as I pushed him back to the wall. "I'm not a whore!" I yelled as the thoughts of what my mother used to say rushed into my head. The tears began to flow down my cheeks as I pulled my hand back. ** _**Smack**_ **The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room as my hand collided with his cheek. He looked back at me wide eyed. "You don't know anything about me! You remind me of my mother! I hate you Mello! I hate you!" I yelled at his face. "Good! Because I hate you!" He yelled back. I looked at him with a hurt expression. The tears began to fall faster. "Why do you care then!?! What does it matter if Matt and I date!?! If you hate me so much then you should just leave me alone!" I yelled at him grabbing his shirt and pulling his face closer to me. "Answer me!" I yelled as I let him go as I pushed him back against the wall. I turned around running toward the door trying to run to the park. He ran after me and as I reached the door to the hall he grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him. I hit his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him only to have his lips collide with mine. ** **I melted in his arms as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I decided to tease him and didn't obey his command. He pushed me up against the wall causing me to gasp. He took this chance to push his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He slid his hands up my shirt as I dropped my hands from his neck to his sides. I put my hands under his shirt as he slipped my off my head. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I pulled it off and took his shirt off throwing it to some remote location in the room. I noticed the door and unwrapped my legs from around him. He followed me with his eyes as he slid over to the bed. I shut the door and locked it then turned on my heel and began to walk towards the bed being sure I shook my hips as I did so. I stopped just short of the bed looking into his lust filled eyes. I reached down and unbuttoned my pants as I turned around prepared to tease him. I slid them down my legs slowly earning a groan from the male on the bed. I slipped them off then reached for my panties. I slowly pretended to start pulling them down then pulled them back up then repeating the process before I pulled them off of my slender figure. I turned around to find him gawking like a he had just entered Willy Wonkas' Chocolate Factory. ** **I smiled as I slowly slid over his body causing him to lay down below me. I ran my hands down his chest as I memorized every crevice it owned. I smiled at him and captured his lips. I kissed down his neck then began to follow my hands down his chest stopping just above his pants. I unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped them causing him to groan. I looked up at him and smirked. "Stop teasing me." He said with a moan. I pulled his pants and looked at his boxers. I smirked and ran my tongue across the bulge he was sporting. I liked my way back up his chest and kissed him as I pulled them down slowly. He smiled as I kissed my way back down again and stopped at his dick. I licked the tip of it causing him to groan in both pleasure and anger. I could tell that he wanted to cum but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction… at least not yet. ** **I went in to lick it again before he grabbed me and flipped me over. "Awww… but I wanted to tease you." I said with a hint of lust in my voice. "I don't want you to suck me I want you to fuck me." He said as he plunged inside of me. I gripped the sheets biting my bottom lip as the tears began to fall down my cheeks. I could feel the pain pulsate as he pulled out then pushed back in slowly letting me get used to it. It didn't hurt as bad as most people make it out to but I'll be damned if it didn't hurt. I began to move with him getting used to the feeling causing him to moan and speed up. I began to match him thrust for thrust as we got harder and faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I began to scratch at his back. He reached up and grabbed my wrists pinning me down under him. I began to moan louder considering I couldn't move my arms. My back arched as he increased his speed. He kissed down my neck till he reached that same sweet spot and began sucking it. I moaned under him causing him to speed up yet again. ** **I pushed him off of me and climbed on top of him. I let myself fall onto his dick as skin hit skin in a loud almost thundering sound. He grabbed my hips making me speed up. I reached around me and grabbed his wrists this time pinning him down. I practically laid myself flat against him as I kept fucking him. "Fuck baby!!" He practically screamed. I smiled as I slowed down. "That's not my name." I said as I slowly fucked him knowing it was making him want me more. "God baby just fuck me." He said as he tried to pry his wrists out from my grip. I just clamped my fingers harder keeping his hands still. "What's my name?" I asked him as I kept fucking him slow. "Rhayne." He stated to me hoping I would speed up. "That's not my real name that's just my alias now… what's my name?" I asked again causing him to groan. "Rikuta!" He practically screamed begging me to go faster. I released him hands as I fucked him harder earning some moans. "Say my name!" I said as I slammed down on his dick. "Rikuta!" He said to me. ** "**Louder!"** "**Rikuta!!"** "**LOUDER!"** "**RIKUTA!!!"** "**Fuck yes, come on baby scream my fucking name!!"** "**RIKUTA!!!!" He yelled as I felt myself get closer to cumming. "Fuck I'm about to cum!" I said knowing I had practically screamed at him. "Then cum!" He said matching my pitch. "Fuck yes! Oh god baby yes!" I screamed at him as I came all over his dick. "Now it's your turn." I said as I started to speed up. He pushed me off and planted me on all fours getting behind me. He started fucking me hard as he grabbed onto my waist making me match him thrust for thrust. "Oh god Rikuta. Fuck I'm think I'm gonna cum!" He said as he pounded into me faster and faster. "Cum for me baby!" I screamed as he thrust into me faster. "Do you want me too!?!" He asked. "Yes, fucking cum for me." I said as I sped us up this time. He began to moan excessively and I could tell he was ready to bust. "Oh god!" He said as he pulled out of me. I rolled over sticking his dick in my mouth and catching all his juices as he came. He tasted so sweet. Just like candy. ** **He rolled over to my side as he held me. I rolled over to face him. "That was awesome." I stated as I sighed in relief. "Yeah that was sooo… Mmmmm." He stated with a smile. I smiled back as I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I kept looking at his eyes trying to pinpoint that feeling he had showing. "Ai Shi teru." He stated as he held me close. I tensed under his touch. "W-what?" I asked stunned that he would actually love me back. I thought this was a spur of the moment type thing but hell I'll take anything as long as it's with him. "I said I love you and if you don't love me back that's fine but…" I didn't let him finish as I slammed my lips down on his. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." I stated as I smiled at him earning a loving smile in return. ** "**I need a shower." I stated changing the subject. He let me go with a kiss and a promise that I'll come back and stay with him tonight. I grabbed my clothes and swiftly put them on. 'Oh god I hope Matt didn't hear us.' I thought as I pulled my shirt on. I opened the door and turned to the right only to come face to face with the man I was thinking about. "Hey Matt what's up?" I asked trying to sound casual. "What's that!! I can't hear you now that I'm deaf!" He said putting his hand behind his ear for emphasis. "You heard that huh?" I asked looking down in embarrassment. "I think everyone on the planet heard that." He said as he walked past me. "I'm all for you getting your man but do you have to get him so loud?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Gomennasai." I said with a smile and then continued on my way to the shower. ** **It has almost been a month since Mello and I got together and things couldn't be better, except for the whole Kira incident. Ok so things could be better for the world but we're perfect. We do still get into out silly little fights but we just laugh it off afterwards. Today we had gotten into another spat and I ran out the door like always. I was at the park listening to my walkman radio because my IPOD just had to be dead. I sat at the park bench wondering what Matt and Mello were doing at the hideout. I thought back to all the fun times Matt, Mello and I had together. "We come to you live with shocking news. It seems Mrs. Takada has been kidnapped. Investigators have yet to find the identity of the 19 year-old who initiated the kidnapping. He looked to be approximately 5'6" with Brown hair and Green eyes covered by goggles." I gasped at the description. I ran back home and busted down the door. "Matt! Mello!" I screamed as the broadcast continued. I ran past the couch and stopped backtracking to find a note next to a bar of chocolate and a game controller. I picked it up and read through it only to drop it in shock. I spun on my heel and ran out the door to find my bike. ** **I revved the engine and sped down the street. **_**'Dear Rikuta, Matt and I have gone off on our own to try and stop this Kira broadcasting once and for all. We know that Takada has had contact with Kira and we will risk everything to stop this madness.' **_**I blinked away the tears as I continued on my path to find Mellos' bike. I couldn't let him die too. I had already lost Matt and I'm not going to lose him. **_**'I have to admit I'm pretty scared to do this alone but you have to understand that I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you with all of my hear Rikuta and I wouldn't be able to cope if you had gotten hurt.' **_**'You stupid idiot. I can't live without you.' I thought to myself as I headed down the road that lead to Nagano. 'I don't even know if he is going to be ok or not. What am I going to do if the man I love winds up dead. I don't know if I can live without him.' I couldn't bear the thought of Mello not being there anymore. 'Oh God Mello why do you have to be so stubborn.' **_**'Matt is going to be the decoy he should be alright but I'm heading to Nagano. I'll be alright and I'll call you as soon as I get the chance. I promise I'll be ok.' **_**I stopped putting my foot down to hold my bike upright. I swallowed hard as I made my way to the truck the just so happened to be parked inside an old abandoned church. ** **I slowly made my way to the front. 'Please dear God just let it be some trucker who got lucky.' I thought as I stepped on a twig causing it to snap. I stood still hoping no praying that some fat ass trucker is going to get out with a whore by his side and yell at me for disrupting their fun. When nothing happened I continued slowly. I didn't want to look. I knew the minute the twig snapped and nothing happened I was going to find my worst nightmare come true. I held back the tears as I opened my eyes to look through the window. ** "**Mello?.. Mello!!" I screamed hoping this was just some cruel joke but deep down I knew it was real. "Mello you idiot wake up. Please! Please wake up!" I continued to bang on the glass knowing my screams were in vain. "Mello! Don't go! I need you! I can't live without you." I whispered the last part as I dropped to my knees. I heard the sound of a splash and I stood up following the sound. I peered through the window into the back to see the start of a fire as a black haired woman kept spreading what smelled like gasoline. I wiped my tears away knowing that this was Kiras' work and there was nothing I could do to stop this act. Once something was written in the death note it was nonnegotiable. I kissed the top of his head where he was burnt. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should be the one in that seat not him. He was a good man and he didn't deserve to go like that. ** '_**Incase I don't make it back I just wanted to let you know that everything I said to you was completely true. I do love you with all of my heart and I hope you don't forget about me. I'll be looking down on you. Your guardian angel if you will. But no matter what you think I am I will always be there. Matt and I will never leave your side even in death.' **_**I watched as the church erupted into flames. 'I would never forget about you Mello. I love you. And Matt you were like my older brother. Hell you basically were my older brother and I just…' I was interrupted mid-thought when I heard the sounds of a car approaching. I hoped back onto my back and headed up the road a little ways before making a U-turn heading back for the city. ** **I sat at the hideout wondering what to do next. I couldn't believe that they were gone. I walked down the hall to go to my room when I passed Mellos' door. I opened it and walked in. I looked at the bed that we had made love on. I turned on the light and walked over to the bed and set on it. I picked up a picture that was sitting on his nightstand. ** **In the background was Wammys' house. Matt held a Nintendo controller and looked to be around 10. Mello was taking a bite of his chocolate bar and had a smug look on his face. He was probably around 8 or 9. I was in the middle and slightly toward the front with a toothy grin on my face and the look of pure enjoyment. I was around 8 at the time. I was never really a successor for L but I did follow Mello around when I was younger. I thought of him and Matt as my older brothers. ** '_**I never surpassed Near but I did help right? Do you think I did enough? You know I always wanted people to recognize me as something more than just a wild child with a tattered heart. So do you think I would be a hero?' **_**I smiled as I remembered how he used to defend me against others who were smarter or prettier or even stronger than me. 'You are in my book. You will always be my hero.' I thought about how Mello and I would get into these silly spats and how Matt would always be there to cheer me up. They treated me like I was family.**__**I couldn't picture a life without them. I gripped the picture harder and set it back down on the nightstand. I stood up and walked out of Mellos' room shutting off the light and closing the door behind me. I went into my room and laid down on it thinking about my next move. I was not under any circumstances going to work with Near. I sat up as I thought about how I could keep in touch with Near without helping him. This was no longer just a threat to humanity it has now become personal. 'I don't know how and I don't know when but I will find you Kira. And when I do. I will kill you.'**


End file.
